<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hula hooping by DarlingHazel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22748647">hula hooping</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingHazel/pseuds/DarlingHazel'>DarlingHazel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Bottom Billy Hargrove, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Smut, Top Steve Harrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:00:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22748647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingHazel/pseuds/DarlingHazel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve loses at a hula hooping dare against Carol. Billy proves his hips are much better when they're working with something different.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>177</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>hula hooping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He’s in deep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Billy chuckles, watching Steve fail at hula hooping across the parking lot in some sort of on-the-spot dare against Carol. Carol moves fluently, smoothly and effortlessly. Her hips work the eight-figure so right and she manages to even dance and twist her waist so elegantly while balancing the hoop and keeping it up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In contrast, Steve’s moving stiffly, jaggedly and trying too hard. His hips are completely off-kilter with the hoop’s movement and nothing is timed correctly, but Carol’s smirking smugly and clearly accentuating her figure to catch the eye of any other guy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Steve’s smiling and laughing genuinely, having fun and complimenting Carol (which makes her a little weak, Billy notes) and Billy finds himself more into that than whatever Carol’s doing with her body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He puffs an air of smoke, drops his cig on the ground by his car and stomps it out. Patiently waiting for Steve and watching admiringly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Steve’s finally given up, he notices Billy at last and gives this big wave with an outstretched hand and maybe Carol has fluid, water-like movement but Steve’s fingers could do many more wonders than her hips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And honestly, they probably have. And that just makes all the blood rush south.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Billy grins, waves back, and he loves the way Steve lets out this breathy, relieved laugh at his attention and admires how he just waves off Carol after all the compliments he’d given her and walks to Billy with his swaying hips. Swaying in a way that doesn’t look as purposeful as Carol’s. A way that’s more raw and unnoticeable but definitely hypnotizing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Billy huffs a laugh and stands straight, dusts his jacket and stifles the urge to wink at Carol teasingly because he wants all of his attention on Steve today.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Billy!” Steve greets, slaps his hand in Billy’s and pulls him in for some kind of bro-hug but Billy can see right through it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He likes how Steve buries his nose in Billy’s neck when they hug. It’s far more intimate than any other hug he gives their friends.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Steve doesn’t know that, it’s just Billy’s thing to take pleasure in and feel satisfied at.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s his little indulgence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Carol’s got hips for days, huh,” he jokes, but he can see the way Steve runs his tongue along his lips far too quickly when Billy speaks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I swear I won,” Steve grumbles and pouts. It’s cute, and his lips just look too tempting in moments like these.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You won in some way, baby.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Those hips work better with my dick.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he won’t say that, because it doesn’t always happen all the time. They’re not </span>
  <em>
    <span>official, </span>
  </em>
  <span>per se.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s only happened twice. And they’ve stayed best friends through it all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Might have to show others who Steve </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> belongs to soon though, because Billy’s getting tired of Tommy and Carol’s bedroom eyes directed at Steve and wants to mark him all over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hell, he’s hoping maybe the whole school will stay attracted to King Steve when they see the marks, because they’ll all be jealous of somebody they think they don’t know.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It gives Billy some sense of satisfaction to know he’s the only one who’s ever driven Steve so mad that they nearly fucked in front of class the second time ‘round.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe asking Steve to sit on his lap wasn’t the best segway to a fucking session smack dab in the middle of class, but it was a boring activity going on of “getting to know each other” and sitting in a circle was tiring when Steve sat so far from his hands and mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>People were too scared to comment or mock anyways when Steve obliged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nobody really cares or knows of the tension going on behind the scenes. It makes Billy feel even more hot and giddy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve shrugs, smiles again and nods towards the Camaro, “We going somewhere today, big guy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>God.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Those names started before they even got it on, Billy can’t tell if they’re friendly or something more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wonders if Steve would </span>
  <em>
    <span>like </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be something more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just your house, pretty boy,” Billy grins ear-to-ear and opens the door for Steve, “hop on in, your highness.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve laughs wonderfully and gets in. It’s a beautiful sound, and seeing Steve in his car makes Billy’s cock throb in his pants remembering how Steve sucked him off in that very seat while he smoked and talked about Carol and Tommy’s little fight that day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first time was always so sweet, Billy was surprised it came so naturally to the two of them in the limiting space of his own car. They never talked about the first time, or the second.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s not so surprised anymore, even if it’s been awhile. He intends on making a move today again anyways.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he gets in the driver’s seat, he offers Steve a cig.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, thanks. Any plans?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Billy shrugs and pockets his box of cigarettes. “Not really, just wanted to hang out like usual. Max is home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s a lie, and Steve knows it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because Max is having a secret sleepover with El, and Steve knows all her friends and Billy thought it was weird at first, but now he’s getting along with Will. So maybe it ain’t so bad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think I should practice hula hooping?” Steve asks when they’re on the road, leans in a bit so he’s almost leaning on Billy but not quite.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Billy snorts, “That’s a lotta work, isn’t it? I doubt Carol will even remember.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, maybe, but I’d be able to show off too. Did you </span>
  <em>
    <span>see</span>
  </em>
  <span> her dancing? Christ, if Tommy were there…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carol’s dancing was slutty, but professionally so. She knew what she was doing but in a way that was immature. She knew she was being </span>
  <em>
    <span>slutty,</span>
  </em>
  <span> that was it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve was also being slutty, in the way his jeans showed the curve of his ass a little too well today. And if Billy was seeing things right, Steve was </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Not fully, but definitely halfway there. He’s pretty sure Steve was hard because of practice, when Billy took off his shirt and proudly showed off his muscles again with Steve watching intently like a hawk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Billy feels his dick jump in his pants thinking of how he was testing Steve, how he must have driven him </span>
  <em>
    <span>insane.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not his fault though. Not his fault that Steve was showing off his own ass with his shorts in practice, and was wearing jeans later on that hugged the curve of his ass and thighs. It wasn’t at all Billy’s fault that Steve was showing off his legs and teasing him with something just begging to be unwrapped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’d be all over her either way,” Billy says with white knuckles, breathing through his nose impatiently. He wanted to get to Steve’s house as soon as possible, his dick was starting to hurt from being neglected all day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I guess so,” Steve agrees innocently, looking off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And finally, they arrive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Billy parks almost too carelessly and practically slams his own door open to get out. Steve follows suit and walks around to the front door of his own house, jeans pressing far too tight around his ass again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>God, </span>
  </em>
  <span>it’s driving Billy crazy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckles devilishly to himself and keeps close behind Steve, starts to slowly remove his belt while the brunette’s working on the lock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The way Steve’s fingers move really makes Carol look like a fucking amateur.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They slide with the key so effortlessly and with no prior stumble, and when it twists it’s so controlled yet unthought of that Billy can’t help but imagine how they’d feel if they twisted around his dick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first time was a blowjob and some rough grinding in the car, the second time was some hard and dirty fucking in the classroom once everyone had left, and so far, no fingers have been used.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Billy wants to ride Steve, but he also wants Steve to ride him so he can prove a point that Carol’s not as good with her hips on dick as Steve is.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even if Steve’s only ever fucked </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> before, in truth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The moment the door’s open and they’re in, Billy shuts the door and locks it for Steve.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What now--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Effectively, he cuts off Steve with a kiss and turns to shove him against the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their lips meld together after mere moments and they’re grinding their bodies together hotly still fully-clothed. It feels so good, though, because Billy’s dick can find Steve’s and they slot against each other so </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span> and the friction of their pants together get close to getting Billy off right then.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Until Steve pushes him back by the collar breathlessly and places his thigh between Billy’s. The dirty blonde moans, slumps his head on Steve’s shoulder and lets his hips move back and forth on Steve’s thigh. It’s not good enough, but it’s practically fondling his balls and he feels so fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not yet, Billy, not here--” Steve says without breath, and wraps his arms around Billy’s waist, “I’m already so fuckin’ close, baby. Not yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Billy’s mind runs rampant with images of Steve cumming all over again, remembering the way his face contorted in such a good way and how his tongue hung abandoned when Billy left his lips alone. The way his hips jumped and stuttered, how he groaned so deep and sultry in Billy’s ears both times and sent Billy over the edge without wasting any more seconds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve chuckles darkly with lust-clouded eyes, “Living room or bedroom, love?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Love.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That pet name makes Billy’s heart twist and jump and leap and flutter, it makes him smile so happily and giddily and even through the smell of sex he can taste fresh air. He giggles stupidly, “Whichever’s closer, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve nods and removes his thigh, drags them both to the living room and gently pushes Billy down onto the couch. “You okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Billy nods frantically, his heart still hasn’t quite stopped pumping loudly yet, but he doesn’t mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How about we give those hips a try, baby? See if Carol’s really any match for you,” Billy growls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve seems to stutter a choke, and then nods. He gets both his legs on either side of Billy’s and unzips his jeans. Billy follows suit, kicking them off his legs immediately alongside his shoes and bringing Steve down on top of his dick resting on his stomach the moment Steve’s out of his pants as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Been waiting, princess, those jeans’ve been driving me </span>
  <em>
    <span>mad</span>
  </em>
  <span> all day long,” Billy breathes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve rubs himself up and down Billy’s throbbing cock, and licks his lips. “I was hoping they’d do that, babe, woke up leaking from a dream of you choking around my dick. Wanted to fuck you so bad in practice,” he says when he lifts his hips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Billy groans when Steve positions himself above his cock and lowers, “Come </span>
  <em>
    <span>on-- </span>
  </em>
  <span>baby, I don’t got all day, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I just-- </span>
  <em>
    <span>ohfuck, </span>
  </em>
  <span>oh my god-” his sentence borders on a high pitched keel when Steve drops down and takes his dick to the hilt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hole squeezes him tight, it’s warm and wet around him and Billy realizes Steve probably stuffed himself full of some fucking lube and not all of it’s there which makes it still a little rough but holy </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> it’s driving him up the wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Billy’s eyes roll in the back of his head when Steve starts moving, lifting his hips up and dropping them down. “Baby, you’re so fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>good--”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Carol wouldn’t ride you like this,” Steve groans and moves his hips around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unlike before, with the hula hoops, Steve’s hips move in a perfect eight-figure like Carol’s but </span>
  <em>
    <span>better,</span>
  </em>
  <span> they perfectly slide up and down his dick while he tries not to follow that warmth. He wants to follow whatever Steve wants him to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve leans over and captures Billy’s mouth in his, swallowing down his moans. It feels so right and dirty and </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking hot.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carol was dancing like a slut, but Steve’s moving like a proper </span>
  <em>
    <span>whore. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Moving his hips in tandem with Billy’s breathing, not too fast but not too slow and-- and Billy knows </span>
  <em>
    <span>he’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>the whore, not Steve, but Steve moves in such a way different to when he was with Carol that Billy’s half-convinced he’s gonna die when he reaches his orgasm because it feels so good around his dick and he’s groaning in Steve’s mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve continues to move up and down Billy’s dick, sliding his hips around like nobody’s business and when he pulls away from Billy’s mouth he sits straight to show off him basically </span>
  <em>
    <span>dancing</span>
  </em>
  <span> on Billy’s dick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It feels good, it makes Billy want to roll his eyes to the back of his head again but he can’t because he doesn’t want to look away, he moans loudly in the living room and presses his fingers in Steve’s hips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They still move, even as his nails dig in, and Billy’s cock </span>
  <em>
    <span>leaks</span>
  </em>
  <span> with pre when he realizes he’ll be leaving a sure mark before tomorrow. It makes him hot with knowing that his baby boy’s his today, that he’s marking somebody who should be marking </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> and everybody in practice is gonna see those claw marks and see that Steve’s a slut, but he’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>their </span>
  </em>
  <span>slut. He’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Billy’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>slut. And they won’t put that together until they see Steve skipping over to Billy with weak legs and wrapping his arms around him to pull him in for a kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Billy wants to make sure they know who Steve belongs to, but he also wants them to know he belongs to him as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Daddy--</span>
  </em>
  <span> oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>baby- </span>
  </em>
  <span>please,</span>
  <em>
    <span> pleasepleaseplease </span>
  </em>
  <span>bite me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>unf--!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Billy doesn’t have to say anything else before Steve’s leaning in again and biting into his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s only the third time, but it feels like more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve bites and sucks and nips, and Billy moans breathlessly all the while. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>like </span>
  </em>
  <span>that, baby? Daddy’s little whore get off on getting marked? Like being </span>
  <em>
    <span>told </span>
  </em>
  <span>who you</span>
  <em>
    <span> belong </span>
  </em>
  <span>to?” Steve growls against his neck, keeps biting and licking and his teeth pull and tug at his flesh so </span>
  <em>
    <span>right.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Billy’s getting closer, his dick being enveloped over and over again by Steve is getting him so close so fast and it’s the first time his nipples haven’t been touched. He’s losing it, he’s fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>losing it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes,</span>
  </em>
  <span> yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh mygodyesyes </span>
  </em>
  <span>I belong to you, daddy, I’m all yours! I’m your little -- little </span>
  <em>
    <span>whore,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he chokes, digging his nails into Steve’s back now as the pleasure starts to get overwhelming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My hole’s swallowing your cock, baby, you feel that? You’re so thick in me, why don’t you cum? Cum for daddy, princess, fill daddy up. You’re mine, only </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Steve hiccups and rides faster, the couch shaking and squeaking with every drop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Billy’s eyes finally roll to the back of his head again and his hips fly off the cushions, burying his cock as deep in Steve as possible and his nails scratch Steve’s spine deep until they draw blood. Cum spurts out of his cock and fills Steve up, burrows deep into his hole while his hips shudder and his whole body trembles with the weight of his orgasm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve finally stutters a deep groan, biting into the crook of Billy’s neck </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard</span>
  </em>
  <span> and he cums, white splattering all over the two’s stomachs as his hole clenches and milks Billy of his orgasm completely. His hips shake greatly with his orgasm, twitching and stuttering around Billy’s softening dick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were-- so good, baby,” Steve hisses when Billy’s dick leaves his hole, but he feels so full and fucked out. He slumps against Billy’s chest and sighs contently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Billy chuckles dryly, closing his eyes at how good his orgasm was, “Carol’s fucked,” he mutters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Billy, can I say something?” Steve drawls, words slurred.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s up?” His arms wrap around Steve protectively, grinning at the fact that they both still have their shirts on. His leather jacket flew off awhile ago, though, he left it in the car.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A sigh emanates from the brunette, and then Steve presses a kiss against Billy. Billy giggles like an idiot and kisses back, tangles his fingers in Steve’s hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too,” Billy says breathlessly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve shyly hides his face in Billy’s bruise-filled neck and nods, “Cool.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Those hips work way better with my dick,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Billy thinks smugly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carol may think she’s won, but when Steve shows up to school the next day with his hand in Billy’s, she’ll know who </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> knows what to do with their hips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And they’ll all know who Steve belongs to.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tumblr is nancywrote! thank you for reading!! hope that was good :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>